Dias de furia italiana
by Maguz
Summary: Romano ya no puede mas..ya no los aguanta mas ni al gringo,ni al aleman.a nadie...en un explote de ira, las demas naciones le exigen que trate su problema de ira
1. Te odio,America

Mi segundo fic...voy a tratar de escribir algo gracioso a ver si sale..Si pueden dejen Reviews a ver que les parece..todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Romano se vio al espejo y casi vomita al verse puesto en ese estúpido uniforme que le había obligado a vestir el maldito americano. "solo serán dos semanas, maldición " trataba de tranquilizarse, aunque sin esfuerzo. "todo es culpa de el macho patatas ,como lo odio"

-"_pero te ves muy monono es ese uniforme_"-decia España, todavía acostado en la cama que compartía con el italiano.

-"_cierra la boca tonto, no tendría que estar trabajando en esa pocilga de lugar si ese maldito pervertido alemán dejara en paz al idiota de mi hermano"_

-"_quizás alguien necesite unos mimitos para relajarse_"…España se levanto y agarro al romano por la cintura llevándoselo arrastrando hasta la cama , donde lo tumbo y empezó a tocarle el rulo que asomaba por sus cabellos. El sureño cerro los ojos, dejando llevar. disfrutando aquel momento pero al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que el reloj de su mesita de luz ya marcaba las 9 am.

-"_Basta, España tonto , ahora por tu culpa no solo voy a llegar tarde sino que tendré que aguantarme el sermón del gringo"_. Y dicho esto se soltó del agarre del español, se acomodo las ropas y con mucha, mucha furia salió de la habitación.

Romano salió casi corriendo se su casa, hoy no era de sus mejores días, tendría que ir a trabajar al nuevo Mc Donald que abrió el maldito gringo y todo era culpa, como siempre, del cara de papas de Alemania.

Había un trafico de mil demonios, estaba llegando tarde y encima tubo que irse cuando Antonio se estaba poniendo cariñoso. "los maldigo a todos, en especial a ti borracho alemán acosador de hermanos menores!"

...

"_Como sabrás el lema de nuestra empresa es servirle al cliente con la mejor atención y cordialidad, resaltando la calidad de nuestros productos y…_"-blablablabla si, ya se que llegue tarde maldito gringo..por Dios si no deja de sermonearme con estupideces juro por el abuelo Roma que lo ahorco con la corbata que lleva puesta.

-"_….y por eso soy el héroe jajajaja"_- termino la charla el americano.

-"_si,si, como digas.. ahora dime en que mierda de puesto tengo que trabaj_ar"-Romano ya estaba mas que impaciente, quería terminar el trabajo y largarse de ahí.

-" _oye, no deberías hablarse así a tu superior. Dime señor gerente America-san"_

-¿_pero quien rayos de crees que…_?-El italiano se trago su orgullo, sabiendo que el compensar al gringo por los daños causados era una orden de su superior. "_demonios, maldicion_"lo que menos le faltaba era también un regaño se su jefe así que apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes solto un "_Dis-cul-pe- señor gerente america- san_ "

-"_Asi esta mejor..bueno puedes empezar en la caja. Buena suerte empleado_ "

Definitivamente, en la lista de personas a asesinar en un futuro cercano America le iba peliando el primer puesto al cara de inodoro de Alemania.


	2. Te odio,Alemania

-mnn quiero una hamburguesa doble…con queso..no, espere mejor sin queso…..no mejor deme el combo feliz…pero espere, espere .¿el combo feliz tiene queso?

-si, señor tiene queso. ¿va a hacer su pedido de una buena vez?-Decia romano apretando sus manos como garras sobre el cajero, tratando de no mandarlo a freir churros al fin del mundo.

El italiano estaba al borde de un ataque de furia.. clientes indecisos, mocosos malolientes por doquier, el tarado de America dirigiendo todo como si fuera el mejor del mundo, las ganas que le habían quedado de estar con España, encima siempre aparecía algún que otro consumidor sensible que osaba tildarlo de "poco gentil" y..otra vez a escuchar al gringo explicándole cómo siempre hay que sonreír como un americano. Miraba cada rato el reloj, casi suplicándole a las manecillas que se hicieran las 14 hs así podía largarse de allí.

….

Ya casi le faltaba poco, media hora mas y se iba de esa pocilga asquerosa del Americano. Pero hoy la suerte no estaba de su lado…Mientras terminaba de hacer la limpieza de las mesas y los baños aparecieron ..su hermano y el bastardo rubio.

-veee fratello..que alegría verte. ¿como estas?

-como carajo quieres que este? ¿Viviendo la vida loca? y porque viniste aquí? ¿Y que hace ese bastardo alemán contigo? Te dije mil veces que no te juntes con el ! ¿,no ves que es un pervertido y que por su culpa estoy aca?

-hermano no digas esas cosas..Alemania es buena persona, siempre me cuida y me protege..y no es un pervertido, solo me dio un lindo beso.-Feliciano, entre sollozos, trataba de convencer a su hermano.

-oye..Y deja de decir que es mi culpa. Yo solo le estaba mostrando a tu hermano lo mucho que lo quiero. El rubio se sonrojo. Pero de ninguna manera fue mi culpa si te lanzaste a separarnos, te tropezaste y empujaste a América. Tampoco fue mi culpa si América estaba espiando a Rusia por la ventana …el alemán siguió..y definitivamente no me culpes si la ventana estaba abierta y el gringo callo desde el segundo piso.

-¿Estas diciendo que todo esto es culpa mía?- "yo lo mato" –Romano ya estaba por rebalsar, el teutón no solo le robaba a su hermano, sino que venia a impartirle lecciones de responsabilidad.

-Espera hermano…por favor no pelees..ya te dije que Alemania es muy bueno conmigo..incluso me prometió que hoy a la noche seria dulce conmigo cuando…Feliciano sintió como un avergonzado rubiecito le tapaba la boca para que no hablada de mas, bueno en realidad, mucho mas de lo que ya había metido la pata.

-h-hoy a l-a no..no..noche..?El aura de Romano estaba cada vez más negra y con cara de asesino serial. "ya lo sabia..este bastardo pervertido solo quiere la inocencia de mi ingenuo fratello"…"no se lo permitiré". Romano ya no podía mas..agarró la escoba con la que tenia que terminar de limpiar los baños y se la partió en la nuca al alemán.


	3. Vendetta!

El alemán cayo al piso,instintivamente se agarro la nuca y palpo un fuerte y doloroso moretón. Si le quedaban algunas dudas sobre la locura del romano,hoy las terminaba de afirmar,Italia del Sur estaba loco. El rubio le clavo fijo la mirada mientras Feliciano trataba de ayudarlo a pararse.

-que rayos te pasa?¡porque hiciste eso?-decía gritando a todo volumen

-para que aprendas por pervertido!..ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano ,maldito alemán.! El italiano,mas furioso que asustado, agarro esta vez el trapeador para defenderse de una posible represalia o en el mejor de los casos volverle a pegar al rubio.

-no metas a Feliciano en esto..el problema lo tienes conmigo,siempre me odiaste... y quita es trapeador de mi cara -le ordenó.

-si, el problema lo tengo contigo.,maldicion..te odio escoria alemana!.Dicho esto, Romano trato de usar el trapeador pero sin el elemento sorpresa, el teutón paró el ataque y comenzaron a forcejear y a gritarse groserías a diestra y siniestra. Feliciano se agarraba las manos a la cabeza,no sabiendo como hacer para que dejaran de discutir. La gente que estaba en las mesas comenzó a irse muy asustada..y entonces..apareció el gerente.

-Romano,estas espantando a todos los clientes! Le haces perder dinero a América! hoy te quedaras trabajando horas extras después del descanso-sentencio el joven de anteojos.

-Horas extras? figlio di puttana...trabaje como un burro cocinando tus apestosas hamburguesas,limpiando estos asco de baños y ahora me dices que me vas a extender este infierno unas horas mas?

-pues hubieras pensado eso antes de tirarme por la ventana,lunático.

-ya te pedí perdón y te repito que fue culpa del alemán.

- te dije que dejes de culparme por cada cosa que te pasa.-volvió a gritar el rubio.

-me las van a pagar,ya van a ver.!..el sureño se desabrochó la estúpida corbata azul y junto con el gorro,tiro las prendas al suelo y salio muy enojado del local...Vendetta,Vendetta!-se le escucho gritar una vez fuera del recinto.

El americano se disculpó con el alemán por la escena que había hecho el italiano y como compensación les invito el almuerzo gratis. Tanto Feliciano como Ludwin tenían hambre,por lo que aceptaron gustosos la invitación.

...

-Italia, no has tocado tu hamburguesa-decía el alemán

-veee perdón Alemania es que estoy preocupado por mi fratello..realmente se fue muy enojado-el moreno tenia una mirada triste.

-no te preocupes,ya volverá...no querrá desobedecer a su jefe...seguro fue a desquitarse con alguien y en un rato vuelve.

-vee tienes razón,gracias Alemania,siempre me haces sentir mejor.

-de..de nada Italia- decía todo hacia un lado para esconderse de la mirada del moreno,que le hacia subir la temperatura a mil,luego retomó la conversación...tu hermano es loco pero no estúpido..ademas..que es lo peor que puede hacer?

De repente escucharon unas muchachas gritar ,seguido de dos hombres muy bien vestidos,que con armas enfundadas entraron al local.

-Fratello trajo a la mafia!- decía Feliciano,escondiéndose atrás de la espalda del alemán.

-no solo estas loco, estas demente-decía el teuton,resguardando a su amore.

-yo no le diría demente a una persona que trae un arma,maldito alemán-se reia el sureño.-Muchachos rompan toda esta maldita pocilga del cerdo capitalista .Los matones obedecieron,y obligaron a la gente a juntarse en una esquina,mientras destrozaban todo el local.

América,escondido detrás del mostrador pensaba"esta es mi oprtunidad de demostrar que soy el héroe jajaja"


	4. De mal en peor

Desde atrás del mostrador, América analizo la situación. Dos matones armados con revolver mas un tercero , mas bajito que los otros y con un misterioso rulo que se asomaba por debajo del sombrero, con una escopeta, riéndose mientras destruían su precioso local o como a el le gustaba decirle su "santuario de adoración a las hamburguesas".

"_I will be the hero__"-_ El gringo salto hacia el primer matón y lo neutralizo con una toma de judo que le había enseñado Japón. Luego salto hacia el italiano del extraño rulo para intentar quitarle la escopeta.

_-Jefe!-_grito el sicario al darse cuenta de las intensiones del americano. Rápidamente desenfundo su revolver para proteger a su signore. Romano, por suerte, pensó rápido y empujo al gringo consigo al piso cuando este fue a atacarlo.

-_estupido..¿que haces? maldito! ! casi le disparas ..inutil! cazzo!_– refunfuñaba Romano a su subordinado. Luego América agarro al romano por los brazos.

-_no se quien eres o que quieres pero no te dejare que sigas creando disturbios_-decía el yankee

Romano no sabia que pensar ¿este es estúpido o idiota? ¿Cómo que no sabe quien soy? Me puse unas malditas gafas de sol y no me reconoce..ni que fuera el jodido superman! ! !

_-__Soy yo…Romano…Italia Romano…mil demonios porque eres tan tonto?__ ?_ –le gritaba el castaño mientras se quitaba las gafas.

-_Romano?_ –el americano lo miro fijamente, casi se podría decir que cariñosamente, luego le sonrió –_vas a trabajar toda tu puta vida aquí para pagar todos estos destrozos! !_

-_ahhh bastardo ..te odio América_-_ ! !_ grito el italiano empujando hacia atrás al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Para su mala suerte el gringo callo sobre una mesa, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. El kétchup desparramado sobre una de las bandejas de la mesa adorno su pelo.

Una de las mujeres de entre la multitud se escabullo hacia el baño y llamo a la policía alertando de un mafioso que los había tomado de rehén y de un americano, que según ella estaba inconsciente y herido.

Ludwig , entre la multitud trataba de calmar a los italianos, que estaban histéricos pensando que los mafiosos había lastimado o matado ,en el peor de los casos ,a ese rubio americano. Todo había pasado muy rápido y se dio cuenta que tenia que actuar para frenar toda esta locura, cuando se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de los coches de la policía.

-_Están rodeados malhechores. Entreguen sus armas y salgan con las manos en_ _alto_- sonaba desde el altoparlante.

-_Maldición, maldición, maldición_ –decía para si el mayor de los italianos, pensando que definitivamente no se tendría que haber levantado de la cama ese día.


End file.
